


[Podfic] Снитч вместо сердца

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Подфики [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Podfic, non-graphic body horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Отец учил его всегда быть первым, и Малфой выучил этот урок. Он первым ловит тот мордредов снитч.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Подфики [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	[Podfic] Снитч вместо сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Снитч вместо сердца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333264) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020), [stuffcobbsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays). 



> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

**Слушать:**  


**Фик:** [Снитч вместо сердца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333264)

 **Автор:** [fandom Drarry 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)

 **Продолжительность:** 2 мин 48 сек

 **Скачать:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/snitch-vmesto-serdtsa/Snitch_vmesto_serdtsa.mp3)  


       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  



End file.
